The Letter
by daggerings
Summary: Klaus left a letter for Caroline preceding his farewell to Mystic Falls, before he was to mend his family in New Orleans. A formal request for a chance. Sweet, sad, hopeful, hopeless. A letter to his "dearest Caroline." Klaus/Caroline one-shot. Rated K.


**I wrote the "letter" nearing Christmas 2012 and wanted to post it here, so I centered a short fic on it. The letter part is to be read in Klaus' voice. I hope you enjoy! I rarely post, but I just LOVE Klaroline despite the current storylines in TVD/TO. Please leave a review if you're willing! Thank you.  
**

* * *

_Klaus left a letter for Caroline preceding his farewell to Mystic Falls, before he was to mend his family in New Orleans. Klaus/Caroline one-shot. /K_

* * *

There wasn't much that he would miss about the place. He received glares like daggers from the precious Elena Gilbert and her personal pack of good-willed supernatural creatures: vampires, werewolves, and witches alike. Every single day he seemed to be met with a fellow villain wanting some ounce of power over him. The grounds of Mystic Falls would always remind him of all the mindless threats and the danger he was used to getting out of. Nothing important. The only aspect he grew quite fond of was the teasing, the hatred, and the passion. Because as Caroline Forbes spat out words of hatred, he always sensed an underlying amusement to it. A _lightness_. As if laughing quietly after saying out her thoughts would not be out of character, or out of place. She was like pure sunlight, and he loved it too much.

He prepared to leave his home to run a quick errand, which he momentarily forgot as he visualized Caroline in his head, the sound of her laugh distracting him. He had not heard her laugh heartily, just sarcastically, and still it played in his head like a song.

_What a mess I am_, he thought. _W-what was I leaving to do again?_

He stuttered in his head like a madman, even though he spoke smoothly yet terribly whenever he was in Caroline's presence. There was a significant difference between the thoughts in Klaus' head and the words that exited his mouth, as well as the actions that followed. His thoughts would project 'You are absolutely beautiful,' and then out of his mouth would come a mildly threatening or overly forward string of words.

There is so much time in the world to take it slow; he's an Original, for god sake. And he promised that he would wait, but it was never the right time or place for either of them.

He thought about expressing his feelings to her in person, but he couldn't, not at that exact moment. A lot of non-Caroline related circumstances were in play. He walked back and forth for a second and then retrieved a pen and paper from his desk, rushing to sit down. He believed that writing a letter was the most appropriate choice.

_Dear Caroline_, he wrote.

He crossed it out. It did not seem expressive enough.

My dear Caroline—

_Crossed out. Too possessive._

It took him about fifteen minutes to compose the opening of the letter, and seven to write the rest. It was easier because 1) he intended for the letter to be the right length (not scarily long) and 2) he only needed to think and let his hand jot down the words on the paper. It was more of a request than a letter, a request for a chance. Yes, they had all the time in the world because they were supernatural creatures, but there was such a thing as being too late.

He folded up the letter in his pocket and focused on hand-delivering it to Caroline as soon as he could. He rushed towards her house and listened while standing before her front door. There was silence for a long moment, and he quickly realized that no one was home. Not Caroline, the Sheriff, or her friends. And with the waiting and the thinking came the realization that maybe it was not the best idea to express feelings that were probably one-sided. It was too strange. They were complete opposites. Two different puzzles in two different boxes played by two entirely different sets of people. Most of all, the only evidence he had of Caroline liking him consisted of amusing words, looks of understanding, and the way her heart beat quickly whenever he was near her (although that could be interpreted as pent-up frustration). He liked her in an entirely different way, and although they seemed to work together somehow, he could not be so sure.

She wasn't at home, and that gave him time to realize that the words in the letter he had written were better left unread. Those words were for another time. Another place. Another universe. Maybe sometime in the future. He had all the time in the world to wait.

Klaus went back home and hid the letter underneath a bunch of letters and documents in one of his desk drawers. He closed the desk drawer shut, wiping his hands on his shirt. They were trembling, as if he was nervous or unsure. Other times, his hands tremble in frustration and anger. This was different.

For another moment, he walked back and forth from the desk to the door, to the desk, to the door, always eyeing the drawer. The drawer containing a letter containing a possibility.

Maybe one day—the _right_ day—he could come back and find it, and they would remember. For now, he had non-Caroline related matters to deal with, things that did not seem at all important just moments before.

So he left, but he remembered.

Then time passed. A lot of time passed.

And soon, he forgot.

. . .

. . .

. . .

_Dearest Caroline, _

_It all started off as mere infatuation but has grown into something much more. I have been alive for centuries, but never have I met anyone whose beauty surpasses yours. You are the rays of sunlight that touch my skin, the curve of the crescent moon that completes it, the blood of my 'undead' heart. _

_The love I have for you truly scares me, for I am afraid that the shield I've been polishing for years will be easily penetrable by you with time. You are beautiful, knowledgeable, and loving to the deepest extent, and I revere you for that. Although it is nearly impossible for someone like me to be given a chance by someone like you, I still have a single wish in mind that could hopefully come to life with your approval. _

_All I ask from you is a _real_ date, my dearest Caroline… No manipulation, ulterior motives, lies. _

_I want to spend a genuine evening with you, and if you so generously give me the chance, I will take down my walls for a night and have you see the real me. _

_Who knows? _

_Maybe you will like it. _

_Sincerely,  
Klaus_


End file.
